Portable devices, such as cell phones, are becoming increasingly common. These portable devices have grown more complex over time, incorporating many features, including, for example, MP3 player capabilities, web browsing capabilities, capabilities of personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like. Most of these devices include device jacks into which a headset or headphones may be plugged. In some cases, the headsets include earphones for listening to output of the device as well as a microphone to provide input to the device. The headset has a push button to control whether or not the microphone output is sent to the device.